


Our Journey to the Sun

by thesunflowerchild



Series: basking in the sun [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baby!Jaemin, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Mpreg, Oops, baby!jeno, brief sex scene, is that a spoiler?, may get graphic in some spots, oh wait donghyuck is the baby, quarantine is making me crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerchild/pseuds/thesunflowerchild
Summary: A month-by-month of Johnny and Ten's first pregnancy and the birth of their first childORJohnny and Ten's journey to receiving their own beautiful sun
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: basking in the sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677244
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	Our Journey to the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> quarantine is driving me absolutely crazy but at least i can write a lot more!!! ...but this was actually written about a year ago (guys i have 60 nct fics in my drive and the oldest is like three years old okay i need a place to dump them)
> 
> n e way... a few things about this:  
> \- i don't like it  
> \- the sex(?) scene happens at 8 months if you want to skip it (probably a good idea, i suck at that)  
> \- mpreg is something that i'm not usually comfortable writing but i remember when writing this it was kind of just word vomit that took me about 3 1/2 hours to write  
> \- it's probably shit  
> \- there's a sequel that i (also don't like) will be posting shortly after this  
> \- should i make it chaptered? i think it's kinda long... idk tell me in the comments
> 
> okay, i think that's it...
> 
> don't yell at me (actually, you can yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sssuuunnniiieee))! tell me what you think in the comments, 100% honestly!!

“Baby, calm down.” Johnny said, kissing his husband’s temple.

“I can’t, I’m so nervous!” Ten whined. His hands couldn’t stop shaking, and his entire body was covered in a cold sweat.

Johnny rolled Ten over and climbed over him so he was holding himself up over Ten’s body. “You always worry too much,” he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Ten’s lips.

Ten sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m just  _ so  _ nervous.”

“Well, stop being nervous and start kissing me.”

Ten smiled sheepishly and lifted his head to peck Johnny’s lips. “You never have to ask me twice,” he mumbled through kisses.

Ten minutes - and a lot of kisses - later, the timer went off.

“Oh no,” Ten breathed anxiously. He held tight to Johnny’s arms and looked at him with a face full of fear. “Let’s not check. Let’s just wait it out and see what happens.”

“Ten, we’ve already come this far. We’re gonna check it.” Johnny grunted while shoving his arms under his husband’s small body and trying to lift him.

“Youngho,  _ please _ ,” Ten pleaded. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and his hands shook. “I’m so scared.” He whispered.

“I’m right here, baby. I’ll be right by your side.” Johnny kissed Ten again before lifting him off the bed and carrying him bridal style to the bedroom.

Johnny sat Ten down on the closed toilet seat and put his hands on the younger’s knees. “I’m gonna get it, and I won’t look. Then, I’ll give it to you, and we can look together. Sounds good?”

Ten sighed shakily and nodded.

“Alright.”

Johnny moved to the counter and brought back what he needed without looking at it. He placed it in Ten’s hand and knelt in front of him. “Ready?”

Ten nodded again. 

“Okay,” Johnny whispered.

Ten unfurled his shaking hand and held his breath.

Two blue lines, bright, bold and clear.

Johnny gasped softly and tightened his grip on his husband’s knee. “Do you know what this means, honey?” He stammered breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Ten murmured. He looked up to Johnny.

“I’m pregnant,” he said, tears spilling down his cheeks. His face broke into his beautiful bright smile and even more tears came. “I’m pregnant!”

“Oh, Ten,” Johnny laughed, pulling his husband into a hug. “There was nothing to worry about!”

Ten laughed as Johnny peppered his face with tiny kisses.

Johnny rested his forehead against Ten’s. “You’re pregnant,” he whispered, smiling.

“Pregnant,” Ten repeated.

“Pregnant.”

**3 Months**

“Congrats on the exciting news,” Taeyong says happily. “More wine?”

“Not for this one,” Johnny teases, tickling a pouting Ten’s still flat stomach.

Jaehyun chuckles and clinks his wineglass to the bottle in his own husband’s hands. “I’ll have some though,”

“Ahh, we’ve been waiting for this day,” Taeyong says, pouring some more wine for Jaehyun. “Now Jeno and Jaemin will have someone to play with.”

“Don’t they have each other to play with?” Ten asks.

“They get bored with each other, and then they start acting up. The babysitter tells us all the time that we need to have another.” Jaehyun replies casually. He swirls the wine in his glass around before taking another sip.

“And that’s not happening anytime soon,” Taeyong points out, smiling at Ten. “How have you been feeling so far?”

“Mostly tired.” Ten says, recalling nothing but constant tiredness over the past few months.

“But that’s not unusual, honey,” Johnny jokes.

“Yeah, but I’ve been  _ more  _ tired. And lots more headaches.”

“You said you’re three months in?”

Ten nods.

Taeyong smiles. “The same thing happened to me with the twins. The tiredness won’t end. Trust me, even after the baby is born -  _ especially  _ after the baby is born - the tiredness won’t go away.”

“But you have twins. Double trouble.”

“Yes, but it’s the same with any baby. The parents will probably be tired for the rest of their lives after a little one comes along.” Jaehyun explains, glancing sidelong at his husband.

“Oh, I’m definitely not looking forward to that,” Ten says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

The more experienced couple laughs at the comment and reassures the expecting couple.

“Ah, we’re just so happy that you two are  _ finally  _ having a baby! We’ve been waiting for months and months!” Taeyong beams.

“Have you thought of a name yet?” Jaehyun asks curiously.

“We don’t even know if it’s a boy or a girl yet, Jae. How can we pick a name if we don’t know the gender?” Johnny asks, amused.

“You should start thinking now, so you’re not scrambling to come up with a name while Ten’s delivering.” Jaehyun suggests.

“Good idea,” Johnny muses, looking at Taeyong. Taeyong nods.

“Good idea, indeed,” Ten agrees.

**4 Months**

Ten’s pregnancy is finally starting to show.

Johnny loves the fact that he can now see just how beautifully his husband’s belly curves. Ten has barely shown over the last few months, and now Johnny is obsessed over the way his back arches to allow his stomach to push forward as it grows, the way his tea-colored skin stretches across to protect the tiny baby underneath.

Ten caught Johnny staring one morning, as he’s getting dressed.

“Enjoying the view?” He asks smugly, pulling the neck of his shirt over his head.

Johnny looks up and shakes the unfocused look from his face. He smiles and gets up. “I love the view,” he whispers before capturing Ten’s lips in an affectionate kiss.

Johnny isn’t the only one in love with Ten’s newly visible tummy.

On another morning, the brunette walks in on the younger, standing in front of the bathroom mirror, shirt hiked above his nipples, loving stroking his tiny baby bump.

“It’s gonna be a good day,” he says quietly. He’s silent again for a moment before continuing. “We’ll get through it together.” Ten smiles as he moves his hands to the underside of his stomach and rubs there.

Ten basks their concealed, unborn child in immense love for a while longer before sighing and reaching for his shirt.

“I love you,” he whispers. “Daddy fighting!” He smiles for the nth time and pulls his shirt over his tummy.

Johnny’s heart clenches at the sweetness of the scene and he ducks out of view. He’ll let this be a cherished memory to store in the back of his mind forever.

**5 Months**

“Johnny,” Ten groans, resting his head against the cool toilet seat. He’s not able to get many more words out before the (few) contents of his stomach come up again.

Johnny comes rushing in a moment later and sinks to his knees behind Ten. “I’m here, honey,” he says comfortingly. He rubs his hand up and down Ten’s sides as his body shakes violently.

Ten retches into the toilet for a while longer before finally settling. He exhales shakily and collapses backwards into his husband’s chest.

“I hate morning sickness.”

“I know you do, honey,” Johnny coos sympathetically.

“And it’s not even  _ morning  _ sickness. It lasts all day, and I never get a goddamn  _ break, _ ” he whimpers.

“Don’t curse in front of the baby.” Johnny moves his fingers to Ten’s front, long fingers caressing the small, raised bump there.

Ten smiles weakly and places his hand on his husband’s. “Why does the baby do this to me?” Suddenly, he launches himself out of Johnny’s arms and over the toilet, vomiting clear bile and spit into the bowl.

Johnny sighs and leans forward. He presses kisses all the way up Ten’s spine. “It’ll be over soon.” He assures.

**6 Months**

Ten’s morning sickness never goes away.

_ Will this ever end?  _ Johnny wonders as he combs his fingers through his miserable husband’s hair. Ten’s body is sprawled across their bed, head resting in Johnny’s lap. One arm instinctively cradles his small, pregnant belly as he sleeps, and the other is stretched above his head and behind Johnny’s seated position, fingers slowly clenching and unclenching around nothing.

Ten had dragged himself there, dropped to the bed in pure exhaustion.  _ I guess throwing up all day can do that to you,  _ Johnny concludes.

And now that he thinks about it, Ten was right - it’s not just  _ morning  _ sickness. It’s  _ actual  _ sickness, complete with achy bones, chills, and a nasty fever.

That night, once Johnny has given Ten his medicines and tucked him snugly underneath the covers and a few extra blankets, he himself crawls under the blankets and snuggles up to the back of the one he loves most.

Throughout the night, Ten whimpers and moans constantly, tossing and turning. Finally, after lying awake for a while, worrying, Johnny sits up and peeks over his husband’s shoulder. His concern blossoms when he sees how Ten’s fingers are clenched around the swell of his lower abdomen. The younger, smaller man is lying in a damp area surrounding him -  _ sweat, _ Johnny realizes.

Johnny snakes his arm over the shivering man beside him and feels his forehead. Ten’s fever is significantly higher than it had been before, and it scares Johnny.

Rolling out of bed, Johnny decides to take his expectant partner to the hospital.  _ He shouldn’t be so sick.  _ He pulls on a pair of jeans and a shirt he somehow found on the floor in the dark, and finds some comfortable clothes for Ten.

After packing a bag - because even though Johnny  _ prays  _ Ten won’t go into an unexpected labor, it can never hurt to be prepared - he sits beside his husband and tries to pry him out of much needed sleep.

“Tennie, wake up,” he says softly. Ten whimpers and face contorts into a frown, but he sleeps on.

“Ten,” Johnny puts his cold hand on Ten’s overheated neck and holds it there for a moment.

“Stop,” Ten’s voice comes in a long moan. He turns his head and grunts when Johnny’s hand doesn’t move.”

“Ten, wake up. I’m going to take you to the hospital, baby.”

“Noo,” Ten whines. His voice hitches in pain and he finally opens his eyes. He looks up and sees nothing but concern in his lover’s brown eyes. “What’s wrong?” He whispers vaguely.

“You, honey. You’re pretty sick, and I’m worried.” Johnny says. Slowly but surely, he’s able to sit Ten up in bed - but not without Ten’s gasps of pain barely making it possible.

“What hurts, Tennie?” Johnny asks when Ten cries out after he’s sitting.

“My stomach,” he says pitifully, clutching the same spot on his belly he had before. A few tears streak down Ten’s cheeks and Johnny believes him.

_ It has to be bad if he’s crying,  _ he thinks dreadedly.

After a pause, Johnny asks, “Is it the baby?” He places his hand on his husband’s middle and feels around gently.

Ten moans in pain again. “I don’t want to go to the hospital, Johnny.”

“We have to, honey. I want to get you checked out. You’ve been pretty sick for too long.” Johnny wraps his arm around Ten’s waist and slowly helps him down the stairs.

Ten collapses at the bottom of the stairs, and Johnny yells out in fear. He picks up Ten - who has always been so much lighter than Johnny, even throughout his pregnancy - and carries him to the car.

“I’m sorry, Johnny,” Ten whispers as he clenches his fingers around Johnny’s. “It hurts so much.”

"It's not your fault, baby." Johnny says. He's ever so slowly backing out of the garage, so the car doesn't jerk and cause Ten more pain.   


Ten’s fruitless apology breaks off into another tormented moan.   
  
Johnny races a few miles above the speed limit to the hospital and once he's parked, he hurriedly carries Ten to the emergency room.   
  
**SEVERAL HOURS LATER...**   
  
"How are you going?"   
  
"I'm okay, just kinda shaken up." Johnny admits.   
  
"If you need anything, just let me know, and I'll be there in ten minutes." Jaehyun says.   
  
Johnny is so thankful for friends like Jaehyun and Taeyong.  _ They always help us, in any way they can, _ he thinks gratefully.   
  
"Well, if it's not too much, I could use some company. It's pretty depressing around here."   
  
"It's not too much at all. Yong is home, and he understands." Jaehyun says. His tone says,  _ don't worry. _   
  
"Thanks Jae," Johnny says, continuing into a farewell, then hanging up.   
  
He sighs and leans his head back against the wall. The waiting room chair is hard and Johnny is sore with stress. He gets up and walks around for a little bit before giving up and sitting back down - this time in a more comfortable chair.    
  
Johnny doesn't wait long before Jaehyun comes in and sits beside him.   
  
"Still okay?"   
  
Johnny nods. "The doctor said the surgery should normally be about an hour, but because he's pregnant, it'll be longer and more risky."   
  
"How much longer?" Jaehyun asks curiously.   
  
"An hour or two," Johnny says, rubbing a hand across his tired face. "Since his appendix burst just before they took him into surgery."   
  
"It did?!" Jaehyun says a bit too loudly. The shocked look on his face fades a bit when he sees a few people give him funny looks. "It did?" He asks again, more quietly this time.   
  
"Yeah, he was in so much pain," Johnny looks to Jaehyun with stressed eyes. "I swear, Jae, I thought he was going into labor, it was so bad."   
  
The friends are interrupted by a surgeon coming with an update. "Are you the spouse of Chittaphon Leechiyapornkul?" He asks.   
  
"That's me, Seo Youngho."   
  
"Your husband's doing well so far. We haven't yet removed the appendix, but we're draining the incision. He'll have to stay here for a few days, just so we can keep an eye on him, but the surgery is going well."   
  
"Is the baby okay?" Johnny asks worriedly.   
  
"The baby is fine. That's something we're monitoring closely.”   
  
"Oh thank God," Jaehyun breathes from next to Johnny.   
  
"Give us another hour or two, and you'll be able to see your husband." The surgeon says confidently, before nodding and disappearing through the sterile doors.   
  
"He's okay," Johnny repeats as he rests his forehead on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

**7 Months**   
  
It's the first time Ten is allowed out of the house after the whole appendicitis scare, and Johnny is terrified. He flutters around Ten constantly, asking if he's okay, if he needs pain medicine, if he's hungry.   
  
The couple is going shopping for baby clothes for the first time. Ten is excited and he can't wait to get out again. Johnny is dreading it, and can't wait until it's over and Ten is safely tucked into bed again.   
  
"Well, let's hurry up and get done with this," Johnny mutters as he gets a shopping cart from the bay.   
  
Together, they pick out various outfits for their baby, both in girl and boy versions - because they decided they would wait to find out the gender.   
  
Ten is in the middle of looking at some dissolving teething crackers when he says, "I hope it's a girl."   
  
"What?" Johnny asks, turning around and staring at his husband.   
  
"I hope the baby is a girl," Ten says again.   
  
"Well, I want it to be a boy," Johnny counters. To prove his point, he pulls a blue onesie that says  _ daddy's little man _ off the shelf and tosses it in the cart.   
  
Ten frowns at the garment and finds his own pink tutu that says  _ daddy's princess _ to throw in as well.   
  
"What if it was twins?"   
  
Ten's eyes widen. "Dear God, no."   
  
"I agree," Johnny smiles.   
  
Both dads-to-be walk out of the store with their share of boy's and girl's outfits. All they can do now is wait.

**8 Months**   
  
Ten waddles into the room and plops down onto the bed. He's much bigger now, and Johnny loves it. _Maybe a bit too much, he thinks,_ glancing hungrily at Ten.  
  
Ten sighs and flops (well, sort of) on his back. "I'm horny."  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"I'm horny. You know, the _I want to have sex right now feeling._ " Ten pauses and turns his head to look at Johnny. "Horny."  
  
"And this concerns me... how?" Johnny asks in confusion.  
  
"Well, you're usually the one to fuck me, so I thought that I should tell you. You always take care of me so well."  
  
"Usually?" Johnny asks, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Ten frowns sarcastically. "Always. Now can we get to the fun part please?"  
  
"Are you sure?" Johnny's voice is littered with concern, and that crease between his eyebrows shows. "I mean, you're already eight months along, not to mention still getting over surgery..." He trails off.  
  
"Johnny, that was months ago. If I'm good enough to walk around at the fair all day, then I'm good enough to fuck," he says, referring to a few days ago, when Johnny had dragged an unwilling Ten to a get-together with Jaehyun, Taeyong, and their kids.  
  
Johnny sits up. "I just don't want to hurt you. Or the baby."  
  
"We'll be fine. I looked it up yesterday, and having pregnant sex is fine, for both the mother and the baby." Ten looks at Johnny with hopeful eyes. "Please? Johnny, I need it,"  
  
Johnny sighs. "Okay."  
  
Ten's face lights up. "Really?"  
  
Johnny leans down and brushes Ten's lips with his own. "If it's what you want,"  
  
"I want it so bad, Johnny. I want you," he says just before Johnny takes his tongue into his own mouth.  
  
Johnny is half hard when they break apart for breath.  
  
Ten's black eyes are deeper than they've ever been, his jet black hair is mussed, his lips are red and raw. "Fuck me, Youngho," he whispers.  
  
That's the breaking point for Johnny, and he strips Ten in record time. He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out as he drags his hands down his husband's perfect body. "What did I do to deserve you?" He whispers, taking in the tanned expanse before him.  
  
Ten's breath hitches as Johnny's hands near his erection. "Touch me," he says shakily.  
  
Johnny bends over and presses kisses to Ten's raised naval and travels down. He tactfully kisses around the place where Ten wants, and goes even farther to nip at his plush thighs. He lifts Ten’s leg to rest on his shoulder, and bites a bruise into his hip bone.  
  
The first moan breaks through Ten’s lips as Johnny continues marking him.  
  
Johnny smirks against Ten’s skin, remembering how heightened his senses are - especially now that he’s pregnant. He breathes deeply, taking in Ten's scent, and moves upward to his lips. Instead of kissing him, Johnny pushes two fingers into Ten’s mouth. "Suck, baby," he says, moving his other hand down to stroke Ten’s nipple.  
  
Ten moans around Johnny’s digits as his lover's cold fingers brush against one of his most sensitive areas. After a few moments of tormenting one nipple, Johnny moves onto the next as Ten continues sucking his fingers.  
  
Johnny pulls his spit soaked fingers out of Ten’s mouth and kisses him lightly. "Good, baby." He then moves back down to Ten's ass and pulls apart his cheeks to expose his tight, pink ring of muscles. He traces around it with a wet finger and smiles evilly when Ten shudders.  
  
Johnny plunges his finger in, down to the first knuckle, and Ten moans loudly. He pumps for a second before adding the second finger, gaining momentum.  
  
He reaches over Ten to the bedside table, opens the bottom drawer, and pulls out a small bottle of lube. Popping the cap, he pours a generous amount over his fingers and Ten's entrance, all while sneakily slipping in a third finger.  
  
"Ahh, Johnny," Ten whines, fisting the sheets.  
  
Johnny stops moving immediately. "What's wrong? Is it too much?" He asks, concerned.  
  
"No, keep going," he moans. Ten’s eyes are shut, and his brow is already sweaty. His dick stands tall, straining against the underside of his belly, red and dripping precome.  
  
Johnny takes this as an encouragement and keeps going. He eventually finds that bundle of nerves nestled deep within his husband, and repeatedly tortures it. Ten's body shakes violently as Johnny’s fingertips hit his prostate with every thrust.  
  
"Johnny, ah," Ten says in a drawn out moan. He comes untouched, thick ropes of white painting his enlarged stomach.  
  
Johnny gently pulls his fingers out of Ten’s asshole and wipes them on the bed sheets. "Look at you, you're so good for me, Tennie," he murmurs, leaning down to take one of his nipples into his mouth again.  
  
"Johnny," Ten pants as Johnny licks the seed of his last orgasam off his stomach. "This has been great and all, but can you _please_ fuck me?"  
  
Johnny smiles. "As you wish."   
  


**9 Months**   
  
"No, I want a strawberry one."  
  
"Honey, there aren't any strawberry ones here,"  
  
"Well, go to a different place, then. I want a strawberry one." Ten grumbles, ending the call with his husband. He had craved a strawberry doughnut, and sent Johnny out to get him one.  
  
_That proves unsuccessful,_ he thinks, mourning his doughnut.  
  
Ten sighs and sinks further into his chair. He moves his new fleece blanket up so it covers his shoulders and closes his eyes. He tries to get a little bit of sleep, but the unborn child inside his womb keeps kicking him in the ribs. He changes his position and relaxes again.  
  
_Kick._  
  
"Baby, stop kicking. Daddy wants to sleep now."  
  
_Kick._  
  
"Oi, that hurts!"  
  
_Kick, kick._  
  
Ten decides to take a walk. He walks to the front door just in time to see his husband unlock it and step inside.  
  
"Ten," Johnny says, surprised. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Walking. The baby kept kicking me while I was trying to take a nap. So, I tried to walk it off." He touches his belly again and frowns when he feels the skin bubble. "It's not helping."  
  
"Does it hurt?" Johnny asks, putting a grocery bag down and feeling alongside Ten.  
  
"Kinda. Not really. It's just annoying."  
  
"Hmm," Johnny leans down and gives a soft kiss to Ten’s belly, right on the spot where the baby is kicking.  
  
"Anyway," Ten continues, "Did you get my doughnut?"  
  
Johnny sighs and straightens up. "They didn't have any strawberry ones anywhere. I went to three places, and they each had no strawberry."  
  
Ten drops his head in disappointment.  
  
"Don't be sad, baby," he says, lifting Ten’s chin to meet his eyes. He reaches behind himself and picks up the bag. "So instead of getting you one strawberry doughnut from the bakery, I went to the grocery store and got you a cup of strawberry doughnut holes."  
  
Ten bursts into tears.  
  
"Oh no, Tennie, don't cry," Johnny says, his hands flying to his husband's face, wiping the tears away.  
  
"I wanted a strawberry doughnut," Ten blubbers.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry. I couldn't find one anywhere."  
  
"Why?" Ten snivels.  
  
"I don't know. They're stupid. I mean, strawberry is one of the most popular flavors for doughnuts! Why would they not make it?" Johnny rants.  
  
Ten sobs again and rests his forehead on Johnny’s shoulder.  
  
"Shh, it's okay, honey," Johnny whispers, rubbing Ten’s back as the shorter man cries.  
  
After a while of Johnny rocking Ten in his arms, he calms down. "Why did I cry so much over a fucking doughnut?" He huffs, wiping his eyes and pulling away from his husband.  
  
Johnny smiles. "That's pregnancy for you," he kisses Ten’s nose. "It's a whirlwind of emotions, before and even after the baby is born."  
  
Ten smiles shyly. "Speaking of which," he takes Johnny’s hand and places it on his tummy, right underneath a very squirmy baby.  
  
Johnny’s face lights up and he laughs. "He's moving," he says softly.  
  
" _She's_ moving." Ten corrects.  
  
"I can't wait to hold him."  
  
"Her." Ten puts his hand next to Johnny’s. "I can't wait to hold her either."

**June 6**

Johnny is terrified.   
  
He's even more terrified than when he and Ten were waiting for the pregnancy test results. He's even more terrified than when Ten had appendicitis and had to endure surgery to take the ruptured appendix out. He's even more terrified than when Ten had false contractions a few weeks ago.   
  
Ten's in actual labor - for real this time - and Johnny is more terrified than he's ever been in his entire life.   
  
Ten is in a hospital bed, hooked up to too many wires and tubes for Johnny to count. He knows that the IV tube is there to pump random liquids and medicines into his husband's body to keep him hydrated. He knows that the breathing tube -  _ it’s called a cannula, right? _ \- is there to help Ten breathe correctly.   
  
Ten is in hospital clothes, and the shirt is pushed up above his belly, so his tan skin is exposed. Wrapped around his belly is a tracking belt of some sort, recording all the contractions he goes through. Some of them are pretty intense.   
  
Ten is sleeping - not so soundly - and Johnny is holding his hand. Every once in a while, one of Ten’s contractions gets bad, and he whimpers and shifts in his sleep.   
  
They've been there for 23 hours already, and Johnny is going crazy.   
  
"Johnny," Ten moans weakly, his hand squeezing tighter around his husband's.   
  
Johnny stands up, leaning against the safety rails to plant a kiss on Ten's forehead. "I'm here," he whispers.   
  
"It hurts, Johnny."   
  
"I know, honey, I know."   
  
It's a few more hours before Ten is  _ finally _ ready, and the baby comes.   
  
Johnny is terrified again. Maybe it's the sound of Ten’s cries and screams, or the fact that it seems almost like his husband is being ripped in half, or maybe his fingers slowly becoming numb from Ten squeezing them, but nothing,  _ nothing _ could've prepared Johnny sufficiently enough for the intensity of his husband giving birth.   
  
The first cries of a tiny child breach his ears, and his heart stops. He looks down to his panting husband and sees the crystals in his eyes, the relieved smile gracing his lips. Johnny chokes on a sob and together, the couple takes their first look at their newborn baby.   
  
Ten shakes as the doctor places the baby in his arms, and his first tear spills over and down his cheek.   
  
"It's a boy," he whispers, looking up at his husband, who's staring at their son with adoration.   
  
"It's a boy." Johnny says softly. "He's a boy."   
  
The tiny child in Ten's arms yawns and nuzzles closer to his father's warmness. Both new dads chuckle and look at each other, their faces radiating love.   
  
Ten gives his son a kiss on his tiny nose.   
  
"Welcome to the world, Donghyuckie." Johnny whispers his first words to their son.

_ Fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> (i don't know what happened to the format at the end... oh whale)
> 
> kudos & comments = me happy  
> me happy = me want to write more  
> me write more = you happy  
> you happy = kudos & comments
> 
> repeat :)


End file.
